Tales of Richi
by QuickShot1445
Summary: Five years after the death of Avatar Korra come the new avatar. Avatar Richi. As time passed, Avatar Richi is faced with many difficult challenges and threats. Can he and his new found friends be able to stop them, or are the four nations doom to a world of chaos?
1. Prologue

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTES: THE AVATAR CHRONICLES IS OWNED BY NICKELODEN. IF BY CHANCE YOU'RE FROM NICKELODEON, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE NICKELODEON AND SOME ARE MADE BY ME.**

**Prologue: The New Avatar**

**A/N This is a fanfiction of the show, Legend of Korra. When I finish the ending of it, I didn't really like it so I decide to type my own "Avatar" story. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review. This is sort of a pilot so I may make a version two of the this.**

_Almost 5 years after the death of Avatar Korra, the secret society known as the White Lotus search for new Avatar. Knowing that the new avatar would be a EarthBender, the White Lotus search the Earth Kingdom. Searching from the grand city of Ba Sing Be to Republic City to every, single little villages. After five year of constant searching, when all hope seen lost, three members of the White Lotus go to the tiny village of Rai._

A tall, beautiful woman with dark hair, wearing a green dress answer the door.

When she open the door, she is greeted by three men. All of them are old, with white hairs, wearing handsome, blue and white robes. The men in between the two walk forward and bow, placing his fist again the palm of his hand.

"Hello", he started. "I am Morsi of the Fire Nation and of the White Lotus. We have come to your humble village in search of the new Avatar. We have heard rumors of your son, Richi of the Earth Kingdom."

"Hello", the woman replied. "I am Torie of the Earth Kingdom."

The woman place her fist against her palm and bow.

"The rumors you heard of my son begin the next Avatar is true. Follow me out back and I will show you."

Torie stand aside and allow the men to enter.

All three men enter the small house and following Torie through to the back.

Instead of finding Richi, Torie lead the men to a simple, brown wagon. The wagon was attach to a pair of ostrich horses.

"Where is he", Mori ask, looking around.

"Right now, he is practicing earthbending a few miles out from the village. Get in the wagon and I get you to him."

After a few seconds of looking at each others, the three get into the wagon and soon head off West of the village.

_45 Minutes Later_

As the group arrive at a wasteland, they see a tall, handsome man with dark hair, wearing a green shirt with tan pant standing alone. The man was smiling.

Hearing the two ostrich horses arriving, he turned around to face the running Torie. They hug.

The members of the White Lotus are slowly getting off the wagon.

Torie turn around and face the members.

"This is my husband, Torr of the Earth Kingdom. And over there is my son and the Avatar, Richi of the Earth Kingdom."

Torie pointed toward the empty wasteland.

"Where is he", Morsi ask.

Both Torr and Torie smile.

Torie turn toward the wasteland.

"Oh Richi!"

Within seconds, the ground started rumbling. Everyone started stumbling around, trying to stand. Rocks around them and even the mountain near-by started shaking.

Then, out of nowhere, a large hole appear in the ground. From the hole in the ground came a young boy shooting fire from his hand. He was firebending.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

The young boy started flying around. When he stop firebending, the boy started to fall. Just before he hit the ground, he started waterbending. From a near-by stream, he bend the water into a sort of tube. He landed into the tube of water and slid right through it.

After he was done, he notice his parents and the three old men.

"Um", thought the boy. Wonder what they want?"

The boy started earthbending. He jump up a bit and stomp on the ground. A large, stone ramp appear out from the ground. With the ramp ready, the boy started airbending. He spun around, forming a ball made of air. Now on top the ball, he race toward the ramp and flew high in the air toward the group.

He landed right beside his parents.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not us", replied Torie," but you can help them."

Torie then turn toward Morsi.

"Morsi. This is my son, Ricki."

Ricki look toward Morsi. He place his fist against his palm and bow.

"It is an honor to have you here, Morsi."

"And it is an honor to be here", replied Morsi, bowing.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

The three men started smile. They all then bow before him.

"Ricki. We're are members of the White Lotus. And we have seek you out for five years."

"What?"

"You are the next Avatar, Ricki. You are Avatar Ricki."

It was Ricki's turn to smile.

"Sure took your time finding me, huh?"


	2. Chapter 1: Not Really Yet

**Chapter 1: Not Really Yet**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review.**

_Ten Years Later; Hidden Camp in the Earth Kingdom_

_Richi:_

Thinking fast, I spun around and form an air ball. I then jump on it and started flying away.

"HAHA", I yell. "Catch me if you can Zua!"

"Hey no fair", yell Zua. He started flapping his little leafy ear to try and catch me.

The two of us started to chase each other around the battle arena.

"So close", I shouted, zooming past Zua.

Looking confuse, Zua hover in the air for a few seconds before continuing the chase.

_Mori:_

I stood by the edge of the arena, hidden so Richi could not see me. I slowly shook my head.

_*sigh*_

Little did I know, I was accompany by Torr, Richi's father.

"How is Richi doing", Torr ask.

"Not well, I fear. He is suppose to be mastering the four elements, along with his spiritual power. He hasn't even be able to go into the Avatar State once. Instead, he is just playing with the elements and Zua."

"Relax Mori. This is just how Richi was born."

Before anything else could be said, we look up and saw Richi flying through the sky with firebending. He was still trying to avoid Zua. Distracted by the closing flying Zua, Richi crash right into the wall of the arena.

Stun by his crash, Zua landed on his chest.

"I win", said Zua, rising his four, little arms.

The two of them then chuckle.

"Okay Zua. You win."

Once the two of them would done, Richi finally notice us and wave.

"Hi Mori! Hi dad!"

He started running toward us.

I slowly shook my head in shame.

"I fear if Richi keep playing instead of practicing, he may never be a fully-realized avatar."

"Give it time. Both Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra took many years before they become fully-realized avatar. It is a difficult process that take more than two years."

"Still. It would easier for Richi if he spend as much time as he does practicing, as he does playing."

"I know. But what can you do?"

_Torr:_

I watch as my little Richi use airbending to get climb the arena's wall.

Following after him was Zua.

Zua was a little, yellow spirit. He has four little arms and two leaf-like ears.

Richi has first met Zua when we were moving from our house in Rai to the hidden camp in the mountain. Zua was just wandering around in the wasteland when we stumble upon him. Richi invited him to join us and ever since, have been the best of friends.

"Hello", Zua said, waving his hand and landing on Richi's head. "Do you two need something?"

"Oh no", replied Mori. "We just wanted to check on Richi's process."

Mori then look at Richi.

"Oh yeah...uhhh...It going okay. Right Zua?"

"Yeah. Richi here is learning how to escape a fight. Just in case he need to."

"Yeah, I learning how to escape a fight? Wait! Wait?!"

"Yeah. Richi may need to escape a fight someday so we're practicing escape tactics."

"Wait! Who say I need to escape a fight?!"

"Just because you're the avatar doesn't mind you're invincible."

Zua started to cross his arms and smile.

"Well thanks you for the helping. I think it time we try a new tactics in fighting."

Richi then grab Zua and created an air ball around him. He started spinning out of control.

"Hey! How does this help in battle?!"

"I don't know! HAHAHAHA!"

Again, Mori shook his head in disappoint.

After watching Zua spin around a few more time, I gently place my hand on Richi's shoulder.

"That enough Richi. Now let Zua go. Your mother and I have important issues to discuss with you."

The smile that once cross my son face suddenly disappear. He release Zua from the air ball. Zua, with the same expression flew back onto Richi's head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Richi. There just some people who would like to meet you."

"Who?"

"You see."

Leading the way, Richi, Zua, and Mori all follow me to the camp's dining room.

There, sitting in the dinner room was my wife, a few other members of the White Lotus, and two girls, one of them almost the same age as Richi.

_Richi:_

As I enter the dining room with my dad, Zua, and Mori, I saw my mother, a few other members of the White Lotus, and two girls I never seen before.

They were all sitting at the dinner table, with many plates of foods on the tables.

"Okay", I thought. "Little early for supper but then again, who can said no to deep fry sweet buns."

I reach for one of the sweet bun but before I could get it, my mother slap my hand, stopping me. She then shot me an angry look.

I took back my hand and look at my mother. She look at the two girl.

"Okay. Guest eat first I guess."

I then look at the two girls. Both of them wore a sort of blue dress. I guess they from the Water Tribes.

The one sitting closer to me was tall, with dark hair in a ponytail. She has a round face with a sharp nose.

The other girl was also tall, but her hair was almost flat, except for two thin strands of hair on both sides of her head. Her face was round with a sharp chin and round nose.

With my mother already angry at me, I figure I try and do something polite to try and make her happy.

"Hello", I said, offering a handshake to the two girls.

"Hello", replied both of them. They both shook my hand.

"I am Richi of the proud Earth Kingdom."

I then bow. I notice how the two girls smile.

"May I ask who you two are?"

For some reasons, the girls laugh.

Confuse, I just stood still, looking at them.

"You don't recognize us?"

"Should I? I admit sadly, I do forgot people quite easily."

The girls laugh again.

"You mean you don't recognize your own daughters?"

Now I was really confuse.

"What?"

Before I know it, Zua suddenly yell.

"Wait! Aren't you Avatar Korra's daughters?!"

"Yes", replied the girl farther to me.

"I am Mian of the Southern Water Tribe and this is my daughter, Kaixsin of the Sothern Water Tribe. I am Avatar Korra's daughters and Kaixsin is Avatar Korra's granddaughter."

"So... what does that have to do with me?"

Zua then gently tap my shoulder. He whisper to me.

"When the avatar died, the next avatar is a reincarnation of the previous one. That kind of mean you're Avatar Korra. And that kind of mean you has a daughter and granddaughter."

"Oh. I get it now. I have a daughter and a granddaughter. Wait. Is that bad?"

"No", said Mori sitting down at the table.

He offer a handshake of the girls.

"Hello. I am Mori of the Fire Nation and of the White Lotus."

"Hello Mori. I am Mian of the Southern Water Tribe and this is my daughter Kaixsin of the Southern Water Tribe. We have came to your camp in search of the avatar."

"Huh", I said.

"Why do you need my son", my mom ask.

"It's about Republic City. There has been troubles concerning the people of Republic City and the President Cocaneta believe that the only person who can help is the avatar."

Before anyone could said anything, Mori yell.

"Absolute not. Richi is now ready to travel to Republic City. Not yet."

"Will someone please explain to me what going on?"

"What do you mean by "not yet"? He already know how to airbend, waterbend, earthbend, and firebend. He is ready."

"He may know how to bend all four elements but he has not yet master them. He hasn't even been able to enter the avatar state."

"He doesn't need to enter the avatar state. He just need to come with us to Republic City to restore peace. That is the avatar's duty!"

"Okay", I yell, shooting fire toward the ceiling.

"Can someone please tell me what going on?! What is this about Republic City and troubles and about me entering the avatar state?"

Everyone slowly look at each others.

"He doesn't know", ask Kaixsin.

"Know what?"

"About Republic City. There have been attacks on stores and houses in Republic City. The polices there haven't found a connection between the attacks."

I then turn toward Mori.

"Mori, did you know about these attacks?"

Mori remain quiet for a while before answering.

"Yes. I knew about these attacks. I also knew about the president, and how he attempted to contract you. I stop him and told him that you weren't ready yet."

"What? As the avatar, it's my duty to help maintain balance and peace."

"Yes it is but still, you're not ready. Not ready to face real threats."

"You don't get to tell me whether I'm ready or not!"

I quickly turn around and started leaving the dinner room. Zua follow after me.

_Torie:_

I was about to get up and go after Richi but my husband stop me.

"No", he said suddenly. "I think it be best if we give Richi a little time alone."

Realizing my husband may be right, I turn toward Mori.

"Why", I ask. "Why not yet?"

"Because Avatar Korra entrusted me with the duty of protecting the avatar til he really. And that is exactly what I will do."

Before anything else could be said, Mori left the dining room.

"Well", Kaixsin said. "That was excited."


	3. Chapter 2: In Need of Help

**Chapter 2: In Need of Help**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_30 Minutes Earlier_

_Kaixsin:_

"Do you really think this work", I ask, following my mother into the hidden camp.

"Yes", my mother replied. "The avatar will help us. After all, it is the duty of the avatar to maintain peace and balance."

I roll my eyes.

Republic City is in the middle of a war. Benders from every nation, along with nonbenders were all fighting. Not against each other but against something else. That "something else" has been attacking businesses and important building in the city. As time pass, the attacks have been more and more threatening. The mayor suggested we ask the avatar for help. My mother volunteer to ask the avatar and she ask me to come along.

As we enter the camp, we were approach by one man and one woman. They were both tall, young, and wore the White Lotus uniform.

"Greeting", one of them said. He then place his fist against the palm of his hand.

"I am Mmont of the Earth Kingdom."

He then introduce his partner.

"This is my partner, Kasi of the Earth Kingdom. We are most humble to be in your present."

"Thanks", my mother reply. She place her fist against her palm.

"I am Mian of the Southern Water Tribe."

Mother then look toward me.

This time, I place my fist against my palm.

"I am Kaixsin of the Southern Water Tribe."

The two members of the White Lotus nodded.

Mmont then spoke.

"We understand you want to see the avatar. We-"

"We need to see the avatar", mother interrupt.

"...Yes. We understand you need to see the avatar. We are to escort you to the dinner room. There you will meet Avatar Richi."

"Thanks you."

The four of us started walking toward the dinner room.

As we enter the dinner room, I first notice the long, brown table in the center. It was simple, covered with beautiful, blue tables cloth. Along with the blue table cloth, there were vases filled with flowers.

"Not bad", I thought.

Mother and I sat down while the members remain standing.

"Avatar Richi will be here shortly. Along with his parents and other members of the White Lotus."

"Thanks you", my mother said.

After waiting awhile, a woman enter the room with us. I guess she Avatar Richi's mother, since she was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Hello", the woman said. "I'm Avatar Richi's mother, Torie. I just want to said its an honor to have you here."

"Thanks", I said.

Torie then smile.

"Are you hungry? I could go prepare a meal. It's almost time for supper."

"Okay. Thanks you."

Torie then left the dinner room. She return later with plates filled with steaming foods.

"Please enjoy", Torie said.

I look toward my mother. She nodded and I grab a deep fry sweet bun.

As other members of the White Lotus started entering, I has to finish my sweet bun fast.

After the room was almost full, Avatar Richi arrive. Or at least, I think he was Avatar Richi.

Avatar Richi was a young man. He wore Earth Kingdom clothes, and has black hair that was messy. With him was another member of the White Lotus, a tall man in Earth Kingdom clothes, and a little, yellow spirit.

As Avatar Richi enter the room, he instantly notice the deep fry sweet buns and reach for them.

Before Richi could reach them, his mother slap his hand.

"Ouch", I thought.

Richi took back his hand, and his mother look at him angrily. Richi quickly took back his hand, and Torie look at us.

I guess Richi wanted to make up for his act because he turn toward us.

"Hello", he started, offering us a handshake.

"Hello", we both replied. Mother and I shook his hand.

"I am Richi of the proud Earth Kingdom."

Richi then bow.

When Avatar Richi bow, we both smile.

I think mother smile because of Richi's polite manner. I smile because I notice mud in his hair.

"May I ask who you two are?"

Instantly, mother and I started laughing.

Through the tears in my eyes, I could see Avatar Richi standing there, looking confuse.

Once we were finish laughing, mom finally spoke.

"You don't recognize us?"

"Should I? I admit sadly, I do forgot people quite easily."

We laugh again.

"You mean you don't recognize your own daughter and granddaughter?"

Avatar Richi must be really confuse now.

"What?"

Before I know it, the spirit beside him yell.

"Wait! Aren't you Avatar Korra's daughters?!"

"Yes", replied my mother.

"I am Mian of the Southern Water Tribe and this is my daughter, Kaixsin of the Sothern Water Tribe. I am Avatar Korra's daughters and Kaixsin is Avatar Korra's granddaughter."

"So... what does that have to do with me?"

Once again, the spirit beside him help him. He gently tap Richi's shoulder, before whispering to you.

I didn't hear what the spirit said, but he must have inform Richi of the reincarnation cycle of the avatar. I didn't know for sure until Richi that he has a daughter and granddaughter.

"Oh. I get it now. I have a daughter and a granddaughter. Wait. Is that bad?"

"No", said the old man seating himself at the table.

He offer a handshake to us.

"Hello. I am Mori of the Fire Nation and of the White Lotus."

"Hello Mori. I am Mian of the Southern Water Tribe and this is my daughter Kaixsin of the Southern Water Tribe. We have came to your camp in search of the avatar."

"Huh", Richi said.

"Why do you need my son", Torie ask.

"It's about Republic City. There has been troubles concerning the people of Republic City and the President Cocaneta believe that the only person who can help is the avatar."

Before anyone could said anything, Mori yell.

"Absolute not. Richi is not ready to travel to Republic City. Not yet."

"Will someone please explain to me what going on?"

"What do you mean by "not yet"? He already know how to airbend, waterbend, earthbend, and firebend. He is ready."

"He may know how to bend all four elements but he has not yet master them. He hasn't even been able to enter the avatar state."

"He doesn't need to enter the avatar state. He just need to come with us to Republic City to restore peace. That is the avatar's duty!"

"Okay", Avatar Richi yell, shooting fire toward the ceiling.

"Can someone please tell me what going on?! What is this about Republic City and troubles and about me entering the avatar state?"

Everyone slowly look at each others.

"He doesn't know", I ask.

"Know what?"

"About Republic City. There have been attacks on stores and houses in Republic City. The polices there haven't found a connection between the attacks."

Richi then turn toward Mori.

"Mori, did you know about these attacks?"

Mori remain quiet for a while before answering.

"Yes. I knew about these attacks. I also knew about the president, and how he attempted to contract you. I stop him and told him that you weren't ready yet."

"What? As the avatar, it's my duty to help maintain balance and peace."

"Yes it is but still, you're not ready. Not ready to face real threats."

"You don't get to tell me whether I'm ready or not!"

Richi quickly turn around and started leaving the dinner room. His spirit friend follow after me.

Avatar Richi's mother was about to get up and follow after him but the tall man stop her. I has actually forgotten about him. He must be Avatar Richi's father.

"No", he said suddenly. "I think it be best if we give Richi a little time alone."

Torie stood still for awhile, before turning to Mori.

"Why", she ask. "Why not yet?"

"Because Avatar Korra entrusted me with the duty of protecting the avatar til he really. And that is exactly what I will do."

Before anything could happen, Mori quickly left the dining room.

"Well", I said. "That was excited.


	4. Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

**Chapter 3: Sneaking Away**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Richi:_

"It not fair", I shouted, bursting into my room.

My room was small and plain, square-shaped with my bed in one corner and a stone desk next to it.

Upon entering my room, I jump onto my bed

"Avatar Korra may have entrusted Mori with the responsibility of taking care of me and all, but that doesn't mean trapping me in here!"

Zua came in flying after me, landing on the other side of my bed.

"What do you think Zua? Am I right for wanting to go to Republic City and help the people there or is Mori right for protecting?"

Instead of answering me right away, Zua just stood still, scratching his chin with his little arms.

"Honestly", Zua reply, "I don't know."

"What?! Come on Zua! This is a simple question! Who is right?!"

"Richi. Listen to me, okay?"

As Zua said that, I started feeling worry.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?"

"I think you and Mori are right. As the avatar, you have to help people and maintain peace and balance. But at the same time, Mori is also right. You may have learn how to bend all the elements but you haven't really "master" them yet."

"Hey! I thought you were going to be supportive here!"

"I am begin supportive. It just that Republic City isn't that safe. I been there before."

"Zua, I know about the threat at Republic City. That why I _**NEED TO GO**_."

Zua then let out a small sigh.

"Okay. Let said that maybe it is best that you go to the city. How do you plan on getting there? Walking take too much time, you can't afford a boat ride, and you don't have an aircraft or flying bison."

"Don't worry Zua. I have a plan. I just need a few things."

"I afraid to ask...but what do you need?"

"Air nobles clothes, a medium pack, a few supplies, and pen and paper."

"Air nobles clothes?"

"I may be the earthbending avatar but I prefer to use airbending."

Zua simply shrug.

"Maybe you should wear normal clothes instead of air nobles clothes. It help you blend in more since air nobles usually isolate themselves."

_*sigh*_

"Okay. I wear regular clothes. Anyway, once it's late enough, we'll put my plan into action. For now, get some sleep Zua."

I then place my head on my pillow and started to go to sleep.

Before falling fully asleep, I heard Zua saying he got a bad feeling about my plan. I hate to admit it, but even I got a bad feeling about my plan.

_*later that same night*_

_*snoring*_

I was peacefully sleeping, when I started to feeling something. Something weird. It felt like someone was throwing rocks at my stomach.

"Argh. What?"

I open my eyes and saw Zua, jumping on my stomach.

"Zua? What are you doing?"

"Remember the plan? You wanted to sneak out so you could go save Republic City."

It took me awhile before I actually remember what Zua was talking about.

"Oh yeah. The plan. _*yawn* _Well. Might as well start now."

I slowly got out of my bed and started getting everything I needed. I first went to my closet. If I was going to fit in, I need city cloth.

"Okay", I said. "What do I have?"

Upon examining my options, I knew I has to change my plan. All the cloth I have were Earth Kingdom clothes. Wearing that type of clothes and going to Republic City would make me an earthbender, yet I didn't really see any other option.

"Look like I going to be an earthbender."

I grab a few sets of cloth and went to put them on my bed. I then reach down and grab a medium, brown pack from under my bed. I quickly stash my cloth in my pack.

"I got my pack and a few sets of clothes. Now I just need those supplies and a pen and paper."

"Come on", Zua said quietly. "We have to move."

"I know Zua. If we don't, we be late."

"Late?"

"Part of the plan. Anyway, you get the pen and paper while I get some foods and water from the kitchen."

As we left my room, Zua and I split up.

I quietly enter the kitchen and quickly grab all the foods and water that could fit in my pack.

Once done, I went to find Zua.

It didn't take me long to find Zua. Mainly because I knew where we kept the pen and paper and because Zua couldn't hold them both.

"Hey Zua", I whisper. "Need some help."

"No", Zua his hand was a pen. He attempt to grab a piece of paper but stumble around instead.

After watching Zua mess around a little longer, I decide to help him. I grab a pen and paper and started writing.

After I was done, I place the note in the dining room.

"Come on Zua. We have to move fast."

_Zua:_

As I watch Richi place the note on the table, I notice bits of tears in his eyes.

He then turn around and face me.

"Come one Zua. We have to move fast."

"Okay", I reply, "But how? The White Lotus guard all the entrances and exits of camp."

"I know. That why I going to make a new exit."

Richi then started walking toward the camp's arena.

As we enter the large, empty battlefield, Richi started earthbending.

He jump right into the center of the arena and bend a hole into the earth.

"Fly in Zua. We going to Republic City."

I shook my head before flying into the hole with him.

As we both enter the hole, Richi close it and begun to earthbend us a passage. Eventually, we got outside.

"Okay", I said. "Now what?"

Richi didn't reply instantly since he was fixing the hole we use to escape.

"Well. Now we're heading toward the dock. Hop in."

Richi then open his pack.

"What? Why?"

"Because the boat leaving for Republic City leave soon. And you can't that fast. I, however, and airbend fast."

Before I could said anything, Richi grab me and shove me into his pack.

"Sorry Zua but we don't have that much time. Hold on!"

Richi airbend himself an air ball and we quickly move toward the dock.

After begin trap in Richi's pack for what felt like ever, Richi let me out.

"Ahhh", I said. "Did you ever wash that pack?"

"I think so. I mean, it doesn't look that dirty."

I was about to comment on how the pack may look clean but smell like a pile of rotten meats when I notice something.

"Hey Richi", I said. "We're meant to be going to Republic City, right?"

"Yeah", Richi reply.

"So why aren't we on a boat?"

"Because the boat already left the deck. It over there."

Richi pointed toward a large, fancy ship, leaving the dock.

"Oh no", I said.

"What do we do now? The boat gone."

"Relax Zua. This was part of the plan."

"This was a part of your crazy plan."

"Yeah. I just need you to hold this."

He then handed me his pack. I could barely hold it.

"Fly to the ship. I met you there."

Richi then jump into the water. Using waterbending, he quickly travel underwater.

"Hey! Wait up! I can't fly that fast!"

Richi manage to get to the boat fast, while I struggle not to fall into the water. After some time, Richi and I were both on the boat.

I handed Richi his pack.

"Thanks for carrying my pack."

"Thanks for making it some heavy."

"No problem. Anyway, now that we're done, it time to enjoy and trip. Next stop, Republic City."

I couldn't help but smile. I flew back into Richi's pack and took a nap. The pack may smell but it was comfortable enough to smell in.

"Wake me up when we're there."

Before I could fall asleep, I heard Richi call me a "lazy spirit".

"I ain't lazy", I reply. "I just tired from carrying a heavy pack."

Both of then laugh.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day at Republic City

**Chapter 4: First Day at Republic City**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave A Review**

_Richi:_

_*A Few Days Later* _

_*chewing sound*_

Since I didn't exactly "pay" for passage along the ship, I has to sleep in the cargo hold, among all the boxes.

I was munching on an apple in the cargo hold when Zua sudden appear before me. Normally, a person were be surprise by a spirit appearing before them, but then again, Zua been doing this trick since we first met.

"Hey Zua", I said. "You want something to eat?"

I reach into my sack and pull out another apple.

"Sure", Zua reply, happily taking my apple. He then sat beside me.

"How much longer do you think it be before we reach Republic City", I ask.

"Not much longer", Zua reply, taking a small bite of his apple. A little bit of apple juice fell from Zua's mouth.

"How much longer is "not much longer"?"

"I don't know. Maybe about half a day longer."

"Swell", I commented, placing my apple down.

"You know Zua. You are lucky. You are a lucky, little spirit."

"How _*chewing* _am I _*biting* _lucky?"

"You can go into the spirit world and explode. I'm struck in a cargo hold."

Zua stop eating for a bit.

"You can go into the spirit world too."

"Yeah I know but who going to watch my body. If I go into the spirit world, there a chance I may be discover by one of the ship's employee."

"I guess you're right."

Zua went back to eating his apple. I also continue to eat my apple.

I was about to take a bite of my apple when the ship started to shake. Both Zua and I drop our snack.

"What going on", Zua yell.

We then heard the ship's fog horn go off.

"So much for "half a day", I remark.

I grab my sack and open it wide for Zua to enter. He went into the sack and I close the opening.

"Okay. Now all I have to do is wait."

Lucky for me and not Zua, I didn't have to wait long. The doors to the cargo hold open, as workers begun to come in and take boxes out.

As soon as I saw an opening, I went for it.

"Excuse me", I shouted, running through the the surprise workers. I easily escape the cargo hold and was outside fast. Before I could get any farther from the ship, I turn around to face them.

"Listen", I shouted. "I just want to said sorry for begin a stowaway among your ship but I kind of has to. So again, sorry for begin a stowaway, but I be sure to recommend you to everyone and anyone I met."

After I was done thanking the employees and passengers, I turn around and use earthbending to launch myself away.

By the time I was done launching myself away from the ship, I has somehow ending up on the roof of a building.

"Yes", I said, hopping around and raising my arms. "Republic City! Here I am!"

My celebration was stop when Zua started punching my back. He then pop out of my sack.

"Hey! Be quiet! You don't want people knowing the avatar here, do you?"

"Sorry Zua, but it's my first time begin here. Unlike you would been here plenty of time."

"I only been here once", Zua said, raising one of his four arms.

"Well still. You been here more time than I have. Anyway, give me awhile to enjoy and sights of Republic City."

I let Zua out of my sack before standing at the edge of the building. I saw the many beautiful sights of the city.

I saw many different buildings. Some of them were short, but most of them were almost as tall as the sky.

"Amazing", I thought.

The streets below me were filled with all sort of people and automobile. I saw people wearing fire nation clothes, people wearing water tribes clothes, and even people wearing air nobles clothes.

The automobiles I was seeing fast and amazing. Every single automobiles was different. I saw a long, blue automobile. Next to it was a short, red one. Behind the red automobile was a fat, white one.

"Where get can buy one of those?"

_Zua:_

As Richi continue admiring Republic City, I started to think.

"What to do now? We're in Republic City with no money or any friends."

I thought about finding the two women who were at the camp earlier, but we don't know where to find them.

I wanted to ask Richi what to do but he was still busy looking at Republic City. After letting Richi stare at the city a bit little, I flew up onto his head.

"Sorry about this Richi but it time to go."

"What? Oh, sorry Zua. I guess now that we're here, it's time to stop those attacks Mian and Kaixisin mention."

"Okay. How?"

"..._*clearing throat*... _I don't know."

"What?!"

"I just realize I didn't plan this far ahead. I only plan for escaping the camp. Nothing else."

I lower my head in shame.

"So now what do we do? We have no money, the only people who know where we are are across a ocean, and we have no idea where Mian and her daughter are."

Richi look like he was going to said something but before he could, we heard yelling.

We look down toward the street. Close to the end of the street were some bender. They were attacking a shop.

"That must be one of the attack", Richi yell. "Yes! New plan! Defeat benders and question them!"

Before I could said anything, Richi jump off the edge of the building, and started sliding down the side.

When he got close to the street, he launch himself right between the bender and store.

_Richi:_

"Okay", I said, getting into a fighting stand. "Stop right now or have your butt kick. Your choice."

Now that I was closer, I could see what type of bender the attackers were.

There were three of them. The first attacker was a water bender. He wore a long, blue robe. The robe look like it has picture of waves on it.

The second attacker was an earthbender. He wore a simple, tan shirt and pant.

The last attacker was a firebender. He wore a red coat, with some red short.

"Who are you", the firebender ask.

"I am the ava...I am some random kid who want you three to leave this store alone."

After I was done talking, the three bender look at each other with confuse faces. After they were done looking at each other, they laugh. Now it was my turn to look confuse.

"HAHAHA! That's funny kid", said the earthbender. He was still wiping tears from his eyes.

"But do you know who we are?!"

"...No. Not really."

The reply made the benders laugh even more.

"We are the Triple Threat Triad! The most feared gang this side of Republic City!"

"Triple Threat Triad", I repeated. "You three don't look so threaten. Not at all"

As so as I said those words, the three instantly stop laugh. Now, they were angry.

"Oh yeah", shout the waterbender. "Well let us show you why we're called the Triple Threat!"

He pull back his robe to show a brown water bottle. He took off the cap and started bending the water at me.

Thinking fast, I stomp on the ground and a large, pillar of stone appear before me. It shield me from the waterbender's attack.

Shock by my quick reaction, I punch the stone pillar and it ram right into the waterbender. He flew right into another store across the street.

"Opp", I said. "Sorry! My fault! My fault!"

The next person to attack was the firebender. He jump forward and place his two fists forward. Two steams of fire come rushing toward me. Pretending to be hit, I fell down onto the ground.

With me on the ground, the firebender rush to me.

"Think we're threatening now", he said, pointed his fists at me.

"Nope. Still don't see what you're called the Triple Threat."

I spread out my legs and arms and sink into the ground, leaving an outline of myself in the ground.

"What?!"

I pop up from the ground behind the firebender, wearing a suit of stone.

The firebender, hearing me, turn around and unleash a power steam of firebending. With my new armor, I was able to survive the firebending. Once he was done, I grab his neck collar and punch him right in the head. Still time, he fell onto the ground, and I don't think it was pretend.

I turn toward the final bender.

"Okay. It's me versus you. Earthbender versus earthbender."

Now really angry, the earthbender started his attack by stomping hard on the ground. Rocks then came from the ground. He begun to hit the rocks. They came flying right toward me.

To counter, I rush forward to punch the rocks. The rocks broke at soon as I strike them. This fight between me and the earthbender continue until he ran out of rock. Seeing an opportunity, I charge him, readying an attack.

Hoping to stop me, the bender started flipping his hands up and down. Pillars of stone came bursting from the ground. I simply jump over the pillars, and once I did, I slid down toward the ground. I then quickly removing my rock armor and toss it at the earthbender.

He fell down, defeated and cover in stone.

"Wow", I said. "These are the attacks everyone is worry about? This is whole lot easier than when I first learn how to bend earth."

"Richi", I heard someone yell.

"Argh! What!? Who!?"

I look around before seeing Zua fly around.

"Richi! Sorry to stop you but we have to leave!"

Zua then flew back into my sack.

"What? Why?"

Zua pointed up.

I look up and saw two long, black airship. Huge doors at the end of the ship begun to open. A group of people, who seen to be working some sort of metal armor, came falling out of the airship. The people use some sort of "metal cables" to latch themselves onto wires above.

"Metalbender", Zua whisper.

"What?"

"Metalbenders are the polices of Republic City. They use cables to arrest the criminals of the city."

"Kind of pointless now, don't you think? In case you haven't notice, the criminals are knock out."

Looking up again, I saw how the metalbender use the wires and their metal cables to landed around me.

"Stop right there", one of them yell.

"Okay", I reply. "Hi. Caught the bad guys for you."

The metalbenders all look past me and at the knock out benders.

"Huh. Excuse me? By chance do any of you know where I can find a "Mian of the Southern Water Tribe"? I'm new here."

Everyone around me just cross their arm. Well, except for the few metalbenders who went to arrest the Triple Threat Triad members.

I was feeling a moment of glory when all of a sudden, it ended.

"You're under arrest", the metalbender in front of me declare.

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"Property damage. From the look of it, you did more harm than help."

"No I didn't. All I really did was break a store window."

"Still. You're under arrest."

The metalbender then attempt to trap me, using the metal cables. With no other choice, I smash my hands into the ground and a large platform of rocks came up. The metal cables hit the platform instead of me.

"Sorry. As much as I want to visit the city's jail, I really have to find Mian."

I then started use the platform to escape. It begun to surf across the streets of Republic City, with me and Zua on it.

"You do know you're just making thing worst, right?"

"Yeah, I know Zua. But what can I do about it."


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Friends

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Friends**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

A man is simply driving through the streets of Republic City. He look up and smile. To him, it's is a wonderful day. Then, the ground start shaking. He step hard on the brake as a large piece of stone rush past him.

_Richi:_

"Have we lost the metalbenders yet", I ask, sliding my feet against the surface of my stone platform.

Zua peek out from my pack, the wind rushing against his tiny, leaf ears.

"No! They still follow us!"

I look behind us and saw the groups of metalbenders zapping across the wires.

"Wow! You think they can teach me how to do that?!"

"Depend on how they feel after this!"

"Well, in that case, hope none of they hold grudges! HAHAHAHA"

Hoping to stall the metalbenders, I turn around and kick some rocks toward them from my platform.

My hope was quickly lost when the metalbenders caught the rocks and threw them down.

"Did I mention metalbenders are also earthbender", Zua said.

"No", I shout. "Would have been helpful if you told me earlier.

Still focus on the metalbenders chasing us, I saw how two of them jump from the wires and onto the ground.

The two then then place a foot behind them and place the hands forward. They then quickly pull their hands back.

Two stone pillars came of the ground in front of me. Before I could react, I crash right into the stone pillars. While my platform shatter into smaller pieces, I fell down onto the street.

"Ouch. That hurt."

Since I was down, the metalbenders quickly surrounded me. They then unleash their metal cables on me, tying me up. I couldn't use my bending as long as I was tie up.

"Surrender now", yell a metalbender. "You're completely surrounded and you can't bend."

I was about to yell, saying how I won't surrender, but before I could, someone has toss a couple of cans at us. The cans then let out a thick clouds of white smoke.

"What going on", yell the metalbenders.

Distracted by the smokes, the metalbenders fail to notice a person running toward them. The person sneak up behind the metalbenders and started fighting them. He was even bending. He punch one in the face and knock him out. After knocking out one metalbender, he ran up to another metalbender and kick him right in the head.

"Zua! Do you know what going on?"

"No. I can appear see through the smoke."

After seeing the nonbender defeat a few more metalbender, a second person jump in before me.

"Get down", the person yell.

Without haste, I jump onto the ground.

"Axa! Get down!"

The person who was beating metalbender then jump onto the ground.

The person in front of me then started firebending. Fires shot out from her hands as she started forming a circle. She repeated this process until she clap her hands together and stretch them out. The circle of fire spread out, hitting all the metalbenders. They lost their balance and free me.

"Get us out of here", the two yell.

"A please would be appreciate", I murmur to Zua before making a hole in the ground.

The three of us jump inside and I close the entrance. Finally, Zua and I has lost the metalbenders.

We got out a few streets away from the metalbenders.

After I was done catching my breath, I face my saviors.

It turn out my saviors were two girls. The girl closer to me, the nonbender I think, was medium-height, has long, black hair in a ponytail, and wore a green shirt and dress. Her shirt was little, yellow pads on both shoulder.

Her partner, and my other savior, was tall, with her dark hair in two pigtails. She wore a dark red jacket and pant. The jacket has picture of flames on it.

"Uh...Thanks", I said. "for rescuing me. Mean a lot."

"No problems", reply the nonbender. "Happy to help another fellow runaway."

"...Yes. Yes, I am a runaway. I ran away from home."

"What", said Zua.

I "gently" bump him with my elbow.

"Just go along with it", I whisper. "These two may be able to help us in finding Mian."

"Who are you talking to", ask the firebender.

"No one! No one at all! Just talking to myself!"

I shove Zua deeper into my pack.

"Sorry pal."

I then turn around to face the girls again.

"Okay. Uh..._*clearing throat*_..._*cough*_...So...So my name is Richi. What are your names?"

The nonbender was the first to start.

"Hello. My name is Axa. This is my sister, Zurain."

"Hi", Zurain simply said, raising her hand a bit.

"Hello."

"So", ask Axa. "What did you do that got you in so much trouble with the police?"

"Oh, I just took out a few members of the Triple Threat Triad. Still don't know why they called the Triple Threat?"

"Wait", interrupt Zurain. "You defeat members of the Triple Threat. How?"

"I use earthbending. Anyway, if those are the attacks everyone in Republic City is worried about, then wow. This city must not be filled with strong bender."

The sisters look at each other for a bit.

"Attacks? What attacks? By who?"

"An... acquaintance of my told me about attacks that been happening here in the city. Neither of you two know about the attacks?"

Again, the sisters look at each other.

"There has been attacks on Republic City but it doesn't have anything to do with the Triple Threat. In facts, its didn't involve any of the triad in the city."

"What? So those guys weren't part of the attacks."

"No. They were just doing all they always do."

"Get their butts kick?"

"No. Steal money from honest, hard-working people."

"Hm. I was close. But beside the point, if the triads ain't responsibility for the attacks, then who is attacking Republic City?"

"Robots" Zurain said suddenly. Believe it or not, I actually forgot about her for awhile.

"Robots are attacking the city."

"Robots?"

Zurain look up and down the streets before speaking.

"Follow us."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."


	7. Chapter 6: The Bending Bots

**Chapter 6: The Bending Bots**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Zurain:_

Richi, Axa, and I all walk toward our house, an old, abandoned warehouse by the dock.

The warehouse was large, with rusty pieces of metals everything. The windows were all broken, the inside was a mess, and since it was by the dock, it stink of rotten fish. Yet despite all of these, Axa and I can still called this warehouse home.

We all enter the warehouse through the side door. When Richi enter, I has expected him to insult our home, but instead, he said something completely unexpected.

"Awesome", he shouted. "This place is awesome."

"What?"

"What what? This place is awesome. I mean, despite the mess and rotten fish smell, it not bad."

"Okay."

"This kid is weird", I though.

_Richi:_

"How is this place "awesome", ask Zua from my pack.

"I mean...-"

"Zua, this warehouse may not be in it's most prime state, but I bet to these two, there not a place anywhere else they want to live. Beside, I trying to polite."

I then turn away from Zua to Axa and Zurain.

"So. How long have you two live here?"

"Almost 10 years", said Axa.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah really", declare Zurain. "You got a problem?"

"No. Just, I mean, where do you sleep?"

I look around the warehouse once more.

"I don't see any beds."

"Second floors", said Axa. "We keep the ground floor looking like a mess so no one get to interested, but as for the second floor, we got all the comforts of home."

"Beds", I ask.

Axa nodded.

"Sofa?"

Axa nodded.

"Fine", I thought. "It's time to think of unless things."

"What about a huge painting? Not for hiding anything but just for decoration."

Once again, Axa nodded.

"What about-"

"We have everything and anything you can think of", said Zurain suddenly.

"Beside, didn't you come here to learn about the robots attacking the city?"

"Actually no, you invited me here to tell me about the robots. Remember?"

_*sigh*_

"Yeah. Let talk upstairs."

"Sweet."

The three of us quickly went up some steps, through an offices and into an old, broken down door.

Through the old, broken door was a whole new room. Completely different from the rest of the building.

The room was big, with two medium-sized beds in one corner. The wall of the room was painted white, with about three different painting on one wall. Close to the beds were two desks, along with a door.

"What in that door", I ask.

"The hallway leading to the bathroom and kitchen", Zurain reply.

"Wow. When you said you and your sister have every home comfort I could think of, you won't kidding."

"No we were kidding. Anyway, sit down and we'll you about the robots."

Wanting to learn about the robots as fast as I could, I just sat right down in the floor.

"You know we could go and sit in the kitchen, right", ask Axa.

"I know but I really wanted to hear about the robots sooo..."

"So about the robots", said Zurain sitting on one of the bed in the corner.

"The robots were originally small, thin, and nonbender. They started attacking the city a few months ago. At first, it was-"

"Wait! What do you mean by "nonbender"?"

"When the robots first attack, they couldn't bend. Now, they can."

"The robots can bend?! That impossible!"

"Yeah, impossible. Why don't you try telling that to all the people who nearly died fighting them?"

_Zua:_

Despite begin in a Richi's pack, I could almost sense his feeling of shock. While he was at the camp practicing and playing, people here were dying, trying to protect their home and the people they care about.

"Back to the point", Zurain said, ignoring Richi's sudden change.

"At first, it was just small groups of them. Attacking small shops around the city. The metalbenders could were able to defeat them easily. Now, the gotta stronger. The robots are tall, muscular-build, and can bend any of the elements. They also now attacking major buildings. Police station. Homes of some of Republic City's most important families. Even the building where President Cocaneta work."

"Hey", shouted Axa. "A thought just occur!"

"What is it", ask Zurain.

"Why do you care about the robots so much?"

"Oh! I...A friend of my was wounded by the robots. I was wondering if you knew something about them that I didn't."

"Really? Who your friend?"

"His name is Zua. He and I have been friend for almost ten years."

"Thanks for dragging me into this", I murmur to Richi.

While Richi and girls kept talking, I started to munch on some more foods in his pack. During my search, the ground started shaking.

"Hey", I shouted. "What going on?!"

Richi was trying to get up while the ground was shaking, but as he was, he stumble around and was about to fall. Thinking fast, I fell out from Richi's pack.

As I fell out from Richi's pack, the girls scream.

"What is that", Axa yell.

Zurain was about to shoot me with fire but before she could, Richi got back on his feet.

"No", he said.

"Relax! Calm down! He's a friend! A small, little, chubby, spirit friend ."

"Hey, I am not chubby", I declare.

"And beside, we have bigger issue! Like what going on?! What is the ground shaking?!"

"It's another attack", reply Zurain.

Everyone rush out the room and look out a broken window. We saw many large pillars of stone rush out from the ground.

"Richi, look up there!"

We all look up and saw that sky was filled with police airships. Metalbenders were constantly jumping out from the airships. They must be battling the robots.

"Let go", Richi said.

Richi and I were about to leave when Axa stop us.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help the metalbenders. If it is true and these robots are as powerful as you said, then they need my help!"

"Why? What are you? The avatar?"

"Nope! I am not the avatar! But that doesn't mean I can just leave those people to fight the robots themselves! Those robots are a threat to the city! Now, let go!"

Axa and Zurain look at each other for a bit.

"No", Zurain yell.

"What? You don't want to help."

"It's not our problem."

"Not our problem"! This threaten the whole city! The city you two live in! This is everyone's problems!"

"Let the polices handle it! They be okay!"

"Fine! If you two don't want to help, then I go alone. Come on Zua!"

Richi then left the warehouse, with me following along. He never even look back at the girls or the warehouse.

_Richi:_

It was complete chaos when I finally reach the fight. The metalbenders were trap behind a walls of stone. Ever once in awhile, they were lower their wall to toss rocks at the enemies. Zurain wasn't joking.

The robots the polices were battling were huge and muscular-build. They were sliver colored, with a weird symbol on their chest. Many of them were earthbender, trying to destroy the police's defense wall. A few were airbending and firebending.

As I enter the fight, one of the robot saw me and push me away with his airbending. I flew back, my back hitting the ground hard.

With me down, the robot who attack me charge toward me and jump high into the sky. Before he could do anything, I smash my fist into the ground and pick up a small boulder. I quickly threw it at the robot and it fell down onto the street, defeated and destroyed.

"Well that one evil robots defeated" Zua said.

"Yeah. But a whole lot more undefeated", I reply.

Thinking with haste, I dash toward the robots. As I got closer, I leap into the air and landed hard on the ground. My landing send waves of earth into the robots and they all stumble around.

With the robots stumbling around, I quickly started to took down as many robots as I could. I stomp on the ground and many small boulders come out from the ground. I kick and punch them toward the robots, and the robots who were strike were destroyed automatically.

Despite quickly destroyed many of the robots, they were still many. The robots who remain then notice me and begun to attack. Before I could even defense, I was attack by air, water, earth, and even fire.

_*whoosh* *splash* *rumble* *burning*_

No matter how hard I try, I could barely stand. I was constantly getting blow away by gusts of a wind, splash by some water, hit by rocks, or even burn by fire.

After what felt forever, I suddenly wasn't getting attack anymore.

I couldn't see clearly, with the waters and dirt in my eyes, but from the look of it, someone has stop the robots from attacking.

At first, I thought it was Axa and Zurain who could to help but I was wrong. The robots were begin push back. By both the metalbenders and someone who was waterbending. I look behind me and saw Kaixsin, with the metalbenders.

_Kaixsin:_

"What is Richi doing here", I thought as I bended water from a nearby steam.

I turn the water into an ice spike and threw it at one of the robot. The ice spike went right through the robots, destroying it in the process.

I kept on repeating the process until one robot copy me. It waterbended some water into an ice spike and threw it right toward me. Lucky for me, a metalbender saw what was about to happen and stop it. She use her metal cable to grab at the ice spike and threw it right back at the robot. It went right through the robot's chest.

"Thanks Chief!"

"No problem."

We went back to fighting the robots.

Eventually, we were able to fend the robots off. We destroyed many, but a few escape.

"Follow them", command the chief.

She and the metalbenders all follow after the escaping robots, leaving me with Richi.

Looking at Richi, I knew he would need some healing. Taking some more waters from the steams, I use it to heal his bruises.

"Oww-Ahhhhh", Richi said. "Wow. That feeling better."

"Yeah", I reply. "When I started learning waterbending, my mother also teach me healing. She learn from my grandmother, and my grandmother learn but Katara."

"Katara? Who mean Avatar Aang's wife?"

"Yes. Avatar Aang's wife."

"And your grandmother? Avatar Korra?"

_*chuckle*_

"You don't listen that well, do you?"

"I try and listen but something, my mind just stop and ignore everything. Isn't that right, Zua?"

The same little, yellow spirit from before appear from his pack.

"Yeah. Trust me. You have to tell Richi the same thing about five times before you can be certain he actually remember it."

_*chuckle*_

"Hmm. Well, try and listen this time, will you?"

"I try but I not making any promise."

"Is that the best you can offer?"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Fine. Anyway, I learn how to heal people from my mother, Mian, who learn from Avatar Korra, my grandmother and your previous incarnation."

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"

"Your grandmother. She sound like an interesting person."

"Yeah, thought I never really met her. She die before I was born."

"Oh, really?"

Yeah. Anyway, back to the story, Avatar Korra learn from Katara, Avatar Aang's wife, who was the best in the world."

After I was done healing Richi, I help him to his feet.

"Thanks you for healing..and for story time."

"Welcome. So, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to help with the attacks. By the way, it would have been helpful if you and your mother told me about the robots who can bend!"

"Sorry. But back to you, what are you doing here? From what I heard, Mori would rather bring back the 100 Years War than let you out of the camp."

"Okay, let be clear about two things. One, Mori would not want to bring back the 100 Years War, despite begin from the Fire Nation. Two, he just want keep his promise. Korra ask Mori to protect the next avatar, me, and he promise her him do his best. After all, he and Korra were friend."

"Yeah well, he can't protect you forever."

"Try telling him that. I actually has to runaway just to help."

"What?!"

"Wait! Did I just said runaway?"

"Yes you did", Zua said.

"You runaway!"

"I has to! I has no other choice and it sounded like you really needed my help."

"Well, do you at least have a plan? I mean, you're in Republic City with no money and no friends."

"Don't worry. Zua and I do have a plan."

"Okay. What your plan?"

Instead of saying anything, Richi just stood still. With his mouth open.

"Well, until you and Zua do form a plan, there someone you want to meet."

I grab Richi's hand and started pulling him along.

"Wait! Who are you going to meet?"

"Oh, someone you may and may not know."

"What?"

"Just follow me. You'll see."


	8. Chapter 7: The Genius

**Chapter 7: The Genius**

**A/N Sorry about not updating in a long time. I just been busy the last few weeks. Anyway, I going to try and update once a week, every Sunday to be exact. Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Richi:_

"Wow", I said.

"This someone you want me to meet must be rich."

We has walk for a long while. From the middle of Republic City to an isolated, yet beautiful mansion. The mansion was huge, with windows covered all the sides. It was painted white, with a black roof. The mansion's garden was just as exquisite as the mansion itself.

The gardens was a lush, green-colored. Right in the center of the garden, was a foundation, with the statues of Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, Mako, and Bolin.

"Awesome", I said.

Surrounding the fountain was many different flower bushes, all blooming, and tall hedges.

Kaixsin continue to escort me to the front door.

As we approach the huge, white door, it appear to open by itself.

"Who live here?"

"A genius", Kaixsin reply.

"Ah, Mistress Kaixsin", said the door.

"Argh! Kaixsin! The door talking!"

I quickly airbended the door. The door then flew back, and a tall man in a black suit also flew back.

"What...what just happen? Who are you?"

_Kaixsin:_

After seeing Richi airbend the butcher, I slap him hard in the head.

"Ouch. What did I do?"

"You airbended the butler."

Richi look at me, then at the fallen butler, then back at me.

"Butler?"

"Yes. The person who live here has a butler."

"Opp."

_*sigh*_

I slowly place my hands over my eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Hanish"

Mr. Hanish slowly got up from Richi's attack, rubbing his head.

"It's okay Mistress Kaixsin."

The butler then notice Richi.

"Who is friend, Mistress Kaixsin? And how can you airbend if he is wearing Earth Kingdom clothes?"

Before I could speak, Richi spoke.

"Oh, I'm really an airbender, but to bend it, I wearing Earth Kingdom clothes."

Now Mr. Hanish just look confuse.

After slapping Richi in the head again, I grab his hand and quickly lead him through the mansion.

"Bye Mr. Hanish."

"Uh. Bye Mistress Kaixsin."

I eventually lead Richi to the master bedroom.

"Okay", I said.

"Richi. Listen to me very carefully. The person behind this door is very special to me. So I don't want you to said anything. Okay."

Trying to be serious, or at least that what I think, Richi place his hand by his forehead.

"Yes mam!"

With fear of begin greatly embarrass, I open the door into the master bedroom.

_Richi:_

"Amazing", I said, walking into the room.

The master bedroom was huge, with two, big windows on the opposite walls and a giant bed right in the center.

The room was painted red, with a pattern of sliver-diamond on them. By the bed, there was a little, brown table with a picture on it. The picture was of two women.

One was tall, with long, straight, dark brown hair. She has deep tan skin, with a round face and sharp chin.

The other woman was tall, with long, wavy, raven black hair. She has light skin, with a similar round face and sharp chin. The two women were standing side by side together, hugging.

"Who are these two", I ask. I pick up the picture.

"That me and Avatar Korra", said a voice from behind.

"What the-?!"

I turn around to face an elderly woman in a wheelchair. She has long, white, wavy hair and light, wrinkle skin. Her head was round, with a sharp chin. She wore a long, black and red robe.

"Grandma Asami", Kaixsin yell. She then ran up to the elderly woman and her her.

"Grandma Asami", I repeated.

"Kaixsin", reply Asami. She hug Kaixsin back.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"I am too!"

The woman then went into a long conversation.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood still and waited.

After a long while, Kaixsin finally remember me.

"Oh Grandma Asami, I almost forgot. This is my friend

"Grandma", Kaixsin yell. She then ran up to the elderly woman and hug her.

"Kaixsin", reply the woman. She hug her back.

"I'm so happy to see you again!"

"So am I!"

While the Kaixsin and her grandma kept talking, I just kept standing.

After awhile, Kaixsin finally remember me.

"Oh Grandma Asami, I almost forgot. This is my friend, Richi. He's the new avatar."

As soon as Kaixsin said those words, I instantly freeze. Like as if I was in a block of ice.

"**HEY!**"

I ran up to Kaixsin.

"Kaixsin", I whisper.

"If you don't mind, I rather people not know am the Avatar."

"What not?"

"Well. For one, it help me fight with the robots. Who ever is making them probably doesn't know the avatar is here. And because of that, I be able to surprise him..or her when we find him... or her."

"Yeah well, Grandma Asami is trustworthy. After all, she the genius I wanted you to meet."

"Uh?"

"Back when Grandma Asami was younger, she was a big inventor and knew all about machine."

"Ohhhh. So she be able to help us with the robots."

"Yes. That why we're here."

Kaixsin then turn back toward her grandma.

"Grandma. We need your help. It involve the robots."

"Ahh, yes. The robots who can somehow bend. Am I right?"

"Yeah", I commented.

"Well, I can't tell you everything about bending robots but I can tell you they made from pure platinum. Pure platinum doesn't have any earths in it so the metalbenders can't control them. Also, the robots must be remote-control."

"Remote-control?"

"Yes, remote-control. By using remote-control, a person can use the robots to their advantage, while at the same time, staying completely safe."

"Okay. So you're saying there no way to defeat them?"

"No. I said the robots are begin remote-control by someone. I never said they could not be defeated."

"So how do you defeat them?"

I then felt a sudden pain in my right foot. Kaixsin stomp on my feet.

"We don't have to defeat the robots", Kaixsin whisper. "We have to defeat the person or _**people**_ controlling them."

"Ooohhhh, I get it now. One problem thought."

"What?"

"How do we find who controlling the robots?"

"I can help", Asami said. "I can track the signal controlling them."

"**Awesome**", I shouted. "Then finding who ever is controlling the robots will be easy."

"No", said Asami. "It will not be easy. Tracking the signal will take some time. I would suggest staying in Republic City for awhile."

"Got it!"

I look into my pack to see how much foods I has left. Instead of finding foods, I find Zua, sleeping peacefully in my empty pack. I tap Zua in the head.

"**ARGHHH!**"

Zua flew from my pack, hitting me on the way out.

"**OUCH**", we both yell.

"_RICHI!"_

"_ZUA!"_

"**What did you hit me?!**"

"**I didn't hit you, I tap you! AND BESIDE, YOU ATE ALL THE FOODS!"**

"**NO I DID NOT!**!

I open my pack widely and show Zua a **_foodless_** empty pack.

"Oh. Opps."

"Zua. That was all the foods we pack. What do we do now?"

Before either of us could think, the girl interrupted.

"What going on, Kaixsin", Asami ask.

"That little, yellow spirit is Richi's best friend. His name is Zua."

"What are they talking about?"

"Richi and Zua came here without a plan. Now, they because Zua ate all their foods, they in need of money, foods, and a place to stay."

"Wow", I said. "You know, you didn't have to tell her everything."

"I didn't tell her everything. Beside, you need some help."

"We don't need that much help. I sure Zua and I can think of something."

"Well" Asami said. "Until you and Zua do think of a plan, I think I may have an idea. Just one question."

"What?"

"How are you at airbending?"

"I like to think I'm awesome at airbending. What?"

Asami smile.

"I have some friends who are in need of a airbender. Do you think you can help them?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Hanish!"

The butler then quickly enter the master bedroom.

"Yes Mrs. Asami?"

"Please really the automoblie. We're heading to Pro-Bending Arena."

She then look toward Kaixsin.

"Kaixsin, please go ahead. I have a few things to discuss with Richi."

"Sure grandma."

Kaixsin left the room.

"So what did you want to tal-"

Before I knew it, Asami rush from her wheelchair and ram me into the wall.

"Listen", she said.

"Take care of my granddaughter. Do you understand?"

"What?!"

"I just going to warm you once, okay? Take care of my granddaughter. She is special to me."

"..."

Asami then let me go, before returning to her wheelchair. She then causally roll out.

"Wow", I said. "Kaixsin's grandma scare me."


End file.
